Overhaul
Overhaul is a bot that competed in Seasons 1, 2, and 3 of the reboot of Battlebots. It had a silver grabber and ears on it that made it look like an armadillo. Overhaul also had a lifter and could pick bots up and hold them in the air. It also had two long forks on the front of the bot which it used to get under its opponents, and were hinged. Members of Team Overhaul left and built other bots like: Brutus and SawBlaze. Overhaul got an overhaul for Season 2 getting a light blue design, a revamped top jaw, revamped chassis, revamped forks, and revamped lifting arms. Season 3 Overhaul received very few changes, except for: a smaller top grabber jaw point, small prongs instead of forks, and a more armored back. Season 1 Overhaul's first ever fight was against Donald Hutson's Lock-jaw. The fight started with both bots charging out at each other and Overhaul trying to flip Lock-jaw. Lock-jaw got ahold of Overhaul and tried to do something with it, but Overhaul escaped easily. Lock-jaw grabbed Overhaul again and tried to drive Overhaul into the screws, but Overhaul backed away easily. Overhaul then rammed Lock-jaw and flipped it onto its back. Lock-jaw self-righted but then got pushed around by Overhaul right into the rails. Overhaul kept on pushing Lock-jaw around and pushed it into the rails to a pulverizer spot. Lock-jaw grabbed Overhaul's fork and tried to drive Overhaul around, but wound up going in circles. Lock-jaw let Overhaul go and rammed it into the rails, trying to flip Overhaul but failing to do so. Overhaul then proceeded to almost flip Lock-jaw again, but couldn't. Both bots continued to try to push each other. Overhaul almost pulverized Lock-jaw but failed. As the time was running out Lock-jaw rammed Overhaul into the screws and flipped it over, where it couldn't self-right. The time ran out and Lock-jaw rammed itself into Overhaul again and continued to do damage by pushing and pulling it around which angered Team Overhaul since the match was over. The fight went to judges decision and Overhaul lost by 2-1 judges decision. Overhaul got a wild card and advanced to the round of 16 with the 11 seed. Overhaul drew the 6 seed Lock-jaw, the very bot who delivered a controversial end to their previous match. For this fight Overhaul tripled the speed of the top clamping arm to make it more effective. The fight started with both bots crawling out to the middle of the battlebox and Overhaul grabbing and piercing the front right wheel of Lock-jaw. Overhaul crunched the wheel of Lock-jaw, and picked it up, and spun it around on the spot. Overhaul then proceeded to fold Lock-jaw onto its weapon so only the front two wheels would touch the ground. Overhaul still had Lock-jaw up in the air, and Lock-jaw started smoking. Overhaul let Lock-jaw go, but Lock-jaw couldn't self-right. Overhaul grabbed onto Lock-jaw and pushed it around the battlebox, letting it go mostly incapacitated. Lock-jaw threw some flames at Overhaul, but nothing happened. Only Lock-jaw's front two wheels were touching the ground and one was bent, leaving very little mobility. Overhaul grabbed and let go, grabbed and let go, until the count started. Lock-jaw flamed Overhaul some more, but to no effect. Lock-jaw was counted out and Overhaul won by KO in 1:42, advancing to the Quarterfinals! Overhaul's next fight was against Bite Force, a grabber and lifter bot identical to Overhaul.The fight started with both bots charging out at each other and glancing off one another. Bite Force tried to flip Overhaul but failed. Bite Force then grabbed onto Overhaul and tried to flip it over but wound up flipping itself over instead. Bite Force self righted, let go of Overhaul, and both bots reset. Overhaul rammed Bite Force but wound up getting the push/shove into the rails by Bite Force. Bite Force then somehow got underneath Overhaul and almost flipped it on its back and shoved it into the rails. Bite Force kept pushing Overhaul; Overhaul freed itself and both bots reset. Bite Force tried to flip Overhaul, and Overhaul tried to flip Bite Force but both failed. Overhaul got stuck under the floor flipper and Bite Force let it get out. Both bots kept trying to push each other. Overhaul then proceeded to pick up Bite Force and hold it off of the ground for a few seconds. Overhaul spun Bite Force around and rammed Bite Force twice into the rails. And Overhaul then tried to get Bite Force out of the arena but the time was up. Bite Force won on a close 3-0 judges decision, and Overhaul was eliminated from the tournament. Overhaul was enough of a fan favorite that it was chosen to be in the royal rumble. Overhaul had added googly eyes to its bot for this fight.Overhaul's opponents were Nightmare and Witch Doctor. The fight started with Nightmare landing a jab on Overhaul, but W.D. landed a shot to Nightmare's wheel guard on the side. W.D. then bounced Nightmare back with a hit, following it up by knocking off the left side wheel guard off of Nightmare. The first hit on Overhaul ripped part of the beam that connects the lifters together off. Overhaul tried to flip Nightmare but failed. After some circling W.D. got stuck between Overhaul and Nightmare, and got flipped by Overhaul. W.D. was out and Overhaul and Nightmare focused on each other. Nightmare blew up W.D.'s minibot and proceeded to land hits to Overhaul. Nightmare landed some more jabs to Overhaul and followed it up by ripping Overhaul's crusher back and breaking it at the same time. Overhaul stopped driving shortly after leading W.D. and Overhaul to be counted out. Nightmare won by KO in 1:54. Season 2 Overhaul's first fight in Season 2 of Battlebots was against Cobalt an asymmetrical bar spinner. The fight started out with Cobalt attacking Overhaul, but getting flung in the air thanks to Overhaul's strong fork armor. Overhaul kept using its strong fork/wedge armor to defend against Cobalt's attacks. Cobalt dented and chipped Overhaul's wedge/forks, but Overhaul could take the damage. Overhaul was absorbing the blows and pretty soon Cobalt started smoking. But soon after Overhaul stopped moving; only its weapon worked. Cobalt was smoking but still moving, and took the KO win. Overhaul was counted out and eliminated from the tournament. However, Overhaul got a wild card for its good performance and advanced to the round of 32. Overhaul got the 24 seed and faced the 9 seed: Beta. Beta's hammer could swing 9 feet in .2 seconds, making it very dangerous. The fight started with both bots gunning it out of the box and circling each other. Beta lined up and hit Overhaul, but flipped itself over forcing itself to self-right. Overhaul circled Beta, got around to the side, and rammed it into the screws. Beta propped Overhaul up, and landed a shot to Overhaul's forks. Beta landed another shot on Overhaul's exposed back. Beta missed with another shot and missed again, flipping itself over. Overhaul took the opportunity to run and grab the side of Beta just as it self-righted. Beta tried to use its hammer to free itself but couldn't, but Overhaul let go of Beta near the killsaws. Beta pushed Overhaul into the rails and landed 2 tremendous shots to the snout of Overhaul. Beta started to hunt Overhaul down, landing 2 shots to the backside of Overhaul. Beta misfired, flipped itself over, and self-righted, but Overhaul couldn't do anything. Beta landed another shot to the top of Overhaul, before Overhaul scooted away. Overhaul got on top of Beta, who hammered one of Overhaul's lifting forks out of shape. Overhaul scooted away and Beta misfired. Beta landed another shot and Overhaul backed itself into the corner, where Beta got the kill shot. Overhaul couldn't move and as the count was happening Beta hammered Overhaul some more for good measure. Beta won by KO in 2:28 and Overhaul was officialy eliminated from the tournament. Season 3 Overhaul's first fight in Season 3 was in fight night #3 against former teammate Jamison Go's SawBlaze, with its over the top vertical saw. Team Overhaul added a 24 inch unicorn horn to the snout of Overhaul to combat the reach of SawBlaze. The fight started with both bots speeding forward, and SawBlaze picking up Overhaul and slamming it against the screws. SawBlaze picked up Overhaul again and pushed it underneath the pulverizer, letting it hit and trap Overhaul. SawBlaze used its saw and sliced through the front side of Overhaul. SawBlaze let Overhaul go and, Overhaul showed SawBlaze its backside, letting SawBlaze pick up Overhaul, push it into the rails, and saw through the backside, creating massive sparks. SawBlaze sawed a little more and then pushed Overhaul into the rails again, sawing right through the top crushing arm of Overhaul. SawBlaze created massive sparks and then backed away, and Overhaul couldn't move. Overhaul looked trapped under the arena wall and was counted out. SawBlaze won by KO in 1:34, and Overhaul picked up its first loss of Season 3. Overhaul's next fight was in fight night #7 against the autonomous Chomp (Season 3). Chomp had its side wings and its pistons to help it self-right for this fight. Overhaul added a hard hat on top of the "head" of Overhaul to protect against Chomp's hammer blows. The fight started with Chomp advancing on Overhaul, and Overhaul giving Chomp a quick jab. Overhaul circled Chomp for a little bit and then got around to the side and flipped Chomp! Chomp tried to use its hammer to self-right but couldn't; Overhaul used the opportunity it had to push Chomp into the screws and hold it there. Overhaul got ahold of Chomp's hammer, and picked it up, and moved it around. Overhaul kept pushing Chomp, until Chomp self-righted. Chomp moved away and Overhaul was stuck under the rails again just like its last fight, but got out this time. Overhaul moved away to get an angle of attack and Chomp swung its hammer at nobody, letting Overhaul push it. Chomp backed away from Overhaul and threw itself on its side. Chomp self-righted and kept swinging at Overhaul, missing but getting closer each time. Chomp kept hitting or missing until one hit knocked it on its side, where Overhaul pushed it. Chomp self-righted but got flipped by Overhaul and pushed into the screws again. Overhaul somehow got a grip on Chomp and lifted it up and set it down on the killsaws. Chomp was temporarily stuck on the killsaws, getting grinded, but Chomp self-righted. Overhaul could only spin in circles and Chomp lit Overhaul on fire and tried to hit Overhaul with the hammer. Chomp kept missing thanks to the circling driving of Overhaul. the buzzer sounded and the judges gave Overhaul a 3-0 judges decision win. Wins/Losses 2-5 Wins: S1: Lock-jaw, S2: None, S3: Chomp, Losses: S1: Lock-jaw, Bite Force, S2: Cobalt, Beta, S3, SawBlaze Notes Overhaul has been a wild card twice; more then anybody else. Overhaul has the longest period of time between wins: July 12, 2015-June 22, 2018. Overhaul wore a hard hat for its fight against Chomp. Business card holder Overhaul.jpg|Business card holder Overhaul Overhaul with hard hat.JPG|Overhaul with its hard hat Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Grabbing lifters